Changes
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]Ela uma garota popular entre as meninas..Ele entre os meninos..Uma aposta, mudanças..Nyaaaaa TT Odeio resumo..¬¬


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Tamys não me pertence..É personagem da DarkOokami, criada para Dolls..**_

-Tamys samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Gritavam um grupo de garotas.

Era jogo de basquete, Tamys era a que mais se destacava no time, além de jogar bem, era alta, rápida, tinha as pernas e braços longos, cabelos na altura do ombro, repicado, com a franja repicada também, caindo nos olhos felinos de cor ocre, os traços do rosto eram bem fortes, pele levemente morena. Pela altura e porte, parecia um menino magrelo, o Oojisama de qualquer menina..

-Tamys sama, trouxe toalha..-Diz uma garota.

-Eu trouxe água..-Diz outra.

-Eu trouxe barras de cereais!-Diz mais uma.

-Ela vai pegar o meu!-Diz outra.

-Não meu!-Diz a primeira. Todas tinham corações nos olhos.

-O.O..-Tamys.."Mote-mote(popular) entre as meninas..Isso é estranho..¬¬""", pensa a garota.

Na quadra de esportes, os garotos estavam em fila para pular no cavalete.

-Você consegue?-Ria um garoto.

-Claro que consigo!-Dizia Afrodite, um garoto de faces delicadas, cabelos longos, sedosos e azuis, assim como seus olhos, vivos de um azul-claro, como o céu, a pele era branca e delicada..

-Afrodite!-Chama o professor.

O garoto corre, se prepara, mas tropeça e cai de barriga no cavalete.

-Ai..-Afrodite com cara de choro.

-Que gracinha..-Os garotos com corações nos olhos, Afrodite parecia uma garota, delicada, que precisava de amparo e proteção..

Depois da aula, era hora da limpeza de classe, nesse dia eram Tamys e Afrodite, ambos eram bem amigos.

-Isso é estranho..Sou uma menina..Não posso ser mote-mote entre as meninas..-ResmungavaTamys.

-Digo o mesmo, só que do contrário..-Afrodite.

-QUERO UM NAMORADOOOOO!-Tamys.

-E EU UMA NAMORADAAAAA!-Afrodite.

-Peraí..Tive uma idéia..Eu sou mote-mote entre as meninas e você entre os meninos, e se nós trocássemos dicas..Assim eu poderia saber o que fazer para ser pop entre os garotos e eu te daria dicas de como ser pop entre as meninas..-Diz Tamys.

-A idéia parece boa..Vamos fazer disso um game? Assim teríamos mais motivos para tentar..-Pergunta Afrodite.

-Isso!Um game!Quem receber uma carta de amor primeiro ou um chamado para deeto ganha..Quem perder, vai ter que dar 100 voltas pela quadra..-Tamys.

-100 voltas? É muitoooo..T-T..Não vou perder!-Dite estende a mão para Tamys em sinal de acordo.

-Pra começar..Vamos ver oque temos de errado..Primeiro você..É muito delicado, fala como uma garota, é fraco, medroso, logo chora..Acho que é isso..-Tamys fala com a mão no queixo.

-Bem..Você é bem alta, mais forte que um garoto, fala como um garoto, carrega a bolsa como um garoto, se seu cabelo fosse mais curto, seria um garoto perfeito!-Diz Afrodite.

-Droga..-Dizem juntos.

-Não se preocupe..Vamos conseguir!Primeiro vamos ver seu dia-a-dia para ver o que precisa mudar!-Diz Afrodite.

E assim passam a semana juntos..E Afrodite corrige os erros da garota.

-Sente-se direito!-Tamys senta com as pernas abertas, como um menino..

-Use a toalha como uma menina!-Tamys esfrega a toalha no rosto para tirar o suor.

-Use roupas femininas!-Tamys vestia um short largo, camiseta um pouco apertado, tênis e um boné."É confortável..", se defende a garota.

-Não segure a pasta assim!-Tamys segura a bolsa por cima do ombro, segurando com uma das mãos, quando normalmente as garotas seguram com as duas mãos em frente ao corpo.

No fim de semana, Tamys leva Afrodite para sua casa, lá era escola de judô, Afrodite precisava treinar para ficar mais forte..

-Vista isso!Vamos treinar seu corpo..Precisa pegar porte de um garoto!-Diz Tamys já vestida e em pose de ataque.

-Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Tamys ataca Afrodite, que tenta se desviar, mas acaba caindo de bunda no tatami.

À noite..

-Humm...Para poder parecer mais feminina, primeiro cabelo e make..Isso faz diferença..Vamos ver essas revistas que o Dite(intimidade..u.u) me emprestou..-Tamys folheava umas revistas de cabelo e make.

E passa a noite testando os penteados..No dia seguinte..

-Tamys sama!Bom-dia..Que cabelo é esse?-Pergunta uma das meninas.

-Não combina?-Pergunta Tamys aflita.

-De jeito nenhum..Está linda!-Diz as fãs.

-Linda? Quem?-Alguns alunos escutam e se viram para olhar Tamys.

-Bufff..HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua..Que cabelo é aquele? Que bizarro!-Ria os garotos..Tamys tinha feito vários cachos e prendido vários grampos e outras coisinhas no cabelo.

-Que medooo..-Dizia outro.

-Ó.Ò..-Tamys.

E assim durante a semana Tamys tenta os mais variados penteados e roupas..Um mais bizarro que o outro..

-Desistoo..T-T-Tamys abaixada.

-Mas..Mas..É tão kawaii Tamys sama..-Dizia as fãs.

No corredor.

-Pode deixar que eu levo até a biblioteca..-Afrodite pega livros de uma garota.

-Ai Ai..Afrodite está tão mais lindo e masculino esses dias..-Suspirava um grupo de meninas.

"Mas..Mas..Eu estou me esforçando e não vejo diferença..Cada dia pioro..Desse jeito não vou ganhar..", pensava Tamys vendo um grupinho cercar Afrodite.

Tamys voltava para casa após levar seu cachorro para um passeio, houve vozes vindo da sala de treino..Era Afrodite, vestido com o kimono, treinando..Estava diferente dos outros dias, o rosto mais sério e masculino, os cabelos azuis presos num rabo de cavalo, balançava com os movimentos dele, alguns fios grudados na testa suada, o kimono semi-aberto, podendo ver parte de seu peito, com poucos músculos que se formaram depois dele começar os treinos..

"OMG..Dite era assim tão masculino? Ele está se esforçando, tenho que seguir o exemplo dele e me esforçar mais!", pensava Tamys.

-Ah!Tamyyyys!-Afrodite vai até a garota.

-O-Oi Dite..-Tamys.

-Oque foi?-Pergunta o garoto tirando os fios da testa.

-É que tava pensando..Se me esforçar mais..Posso mudar! Assim como você está fazendo.-Tamys.

-Eu mudei? Fiquei mais masculino? Me diz a verdade..-Afrodite se aproxima de Tamys, bem perto do rosto dela, o coração da garota começa a disparar.

-Não vou perder!Irei receber uma carta de amor primeiro!-Tamys disfarçando o constrangimento.

-É oque vamos ver!-Afrodite decidido.

Depois de alguns dias..

-Estou indo!-Tamys sai de casa.

-Brilho labial yoshi(algo como ok)! Uniforme passado yoshi! Cabelo penteado yoshi! Agora sim!-Tamys se olha no espelhinho de bolso mais uma vez.

Dentro do trem apertado..Alguém passa a mão na bunda dela.

"Um ta-tarado..Vou acabar com ele! Não espere..Não posso jogar todo meu esforço fora..Vou chamar alguém para me ajudar como qualquer garota faria.", pensa Tamys indo pedir ajuda.

-Obrigado..-Diz o tarado ao ver que não ia apanhar.

-Ora seu..Vai pro inferno!-Diz dando um super soco no tarado.

Tamys estava nervosa, cabelo bagunçado, roupa amassada, carregava a pasta do jeito como sempre carregou..

-Tamys samaaaa!-As meninas.

-Mas..Tamys!Isso é jeito de uma menina chegar? Você disse que ia se esforçar! Parece que não está levando nada a sério!-Afrodite vê a garota e sai bravo.

-Dite..Espera!- Tamys tenta ir atrás do garoto.

Na sala, Afrodite entrava irritado ainda. Quando ouve comentários de alguns garotos.

-Soube? A Tamys bateu em um tarado que passou a mão nela..Ela é demais!-Dizia um deles.

"Tamys..", Afrodite corre para procurar a garota arrependido por ter achado que ela veio desarrumada de propósito.

-Tamys! Me desculpe..Eu..Eu não sabia que um tarado tinha te atacado..Pensei que você não queria se arrumar por isso veio assim..Sou um idiota mesmo..-Afrodite se ajoelha no chão.

-Err..Não liga..Já passou..Não precisa se ajoelhar..-Tamys.

-Verdade? Estou perdoado? Ahhh!Obrigado!-Afrodite abraça a garota, Tamys sente o cheiro do garoto, um perfume gostoso, os cabelos também eram perfumados, era a primeira vez que eles se abraçavam..

-Mas da próxima vez que um tarado te atacar..Me chame..-Diz Afrodite.

"Nossa..Como ele mudou..Por que meu coração está disparado?", Tamys pensava.

Depois de alguns dias..

-Tamys..Eu queria te entregar isso..Faz um tempo que reparo em você..-Diz um garoto entregando uma carta.

-Diteeeeee!Olha olha!Ganhei uma carta de um admirador!-Tamys corre até onde Afrodite trocava sapatos.

-Puxa!Que legal!-Afrodite sorria.

-Ei...Olha..Não é uma carta?-Tamys aponta para dentro da sapateira.

-É mesmo..Isso quer dizer que nós dois..-Afrodite com a carta na mão.

-Recebemos carta juntos..-Diz Tamys olhando a carta.

-Isso significa que se for mesmo uma declaração e decidirmos namorar, não poderemos mais andar juntos..?-Afrodite parecia triste.

-Parece que sim..Foi divertido..-Dizia Tamys.

-Tamys..-Afrodite se aproxima da garota, os corações disparados.

-Aliiii!Achei!-Uma garota aparece de repente.

-O.O?-Tamys e Afrodite.

-Não é justo receber carta de um só!-Dizia a garota.

-Tamyyys!Aceite minha carta!-Dizia alguns garotos.

-Diteeeeee!-Um grupo de garotas avança sobre ele.

-Agora vocês tem que escolher um!-Diz um garoto.

-..Eu já escolhi..-Diz Dite, pegando Tamys no colo e correndo.

-Dite..-Tamys olha assustada para Afrodite.

-Eu gosto de você..Agora falta saber se você sente o mesmo por mim..-Diz o garoto aproximando o rosto ao de Tamys, tirando a franja que teimava em cair nos olhos ocre.

-Eu..Eu..-Tamys olhava bem dentro dos azuis-claros de Afrodite, que a olhava carinhosamente.

Tamys abaixa o rosto envergonhada e Afrodite levanta o rosto da garota com os dedo, aproximando-se mais e tomando-lhe os lábios. A garota retribui o beijo..

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_**The End..**_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

-E o game?-Afrodite.

-Dividimos..50 voltas cada um..¬¬-Tamys.

Ambos correm em volta da quadra..

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Really The End..**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Nyahoooo people!Mais uma fic!Tirada do mangá-book que tenho em casa!Achei muito fofo a história e logo me lembrei do Dite que é meio menininha e da Tamys que parece um menininho..Já disse várias vezes que acho esse casal muito fofo, pena que em Dolls eram apenas Mestre e Doll..u.u"""

Espero que tenham gostado!Agradecimentos à DarkOokami que criou a Tamys..xD

bjnhos Pure-Petit deshita!


End file.
